


Alone

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [33]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what she saw in her fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It hurts so much, it hurts more than anything ever did. She could not even cry, if she did, her guts would start spilling out again. Her hands were holding it inside her, but not for long, she could fell herself bursting open with that wound.

All she wanted was peace, she wanted a place in the sun, just like everyone else. She crossed seas and lands for her goal, for him, for her god. And now that she’s so close, death came to take her away.

She only begged a small mercy from her god. Just a small one. Not salvation, for she was well past the point of no return. She wanted home one more time.

‘Let me see them. Let me see Melony and the lot seven’ her words bleed out too, from her teeth, to her lips, dripping from her chin, onto her breasts. ‘Just one last time’

As her flames died away, there was no friend to hold her hand, no lover, no child, not even her god. Her life was noting but a cruel jape.


End file.
